1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to firearms and firearm training devices. In particular, the present invention pertains to a firearm monitoring device that senses the position of a user hand or trigger finger relative to the firearm trigger. In the case of a training application or embodiment, the monitoring device produces an alarm in response to detecting incorrect handling of the firearm (e.g., incorrect position of the user hand or trigger finger relative to the firearm trigger). When employed with an actual firearm, the monitoring device may alternatively transmit a warning message in response to detection of the user hand or trigger finger near the firearm trigger to notify personnel associated with the user (e.g., law enforcement, military, etc.) that the user is in a situation likely to result in discharge of the user firearm (e.g., accidental discharge when the user hand or finger placement is unintentional, combat, shootout, engaging a dangerous suspect, etc.).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Several police officers and civilians are injured or killed by accidental discharges from firearms each year. Many of these accidental discharges can be traced to improper placement of the trigger finger when the firearm is drawn or used to cover an individual. The trigger finger should always be placed outside the trigger guard of the firearm until the shooter is ready to pull the trigger and actuate the firearm. Ideally, the trigger finger should rest parallel to the barrel just above the trigger guard. Although this proper placement is emphasized during firearm training, numerous poor habits may develop for several reasons. For example, a plastic training weapon is typically employed to simulate an actual firearm during defensive tactics training (e.g., self defense, hand to hand combat, etc.). When the firearm is used as a blunt object or striking weapon for defensive tactics, the most comfortable place for the trigger finger is inside the trigger guard. Since the plastic training device does not actually discharge, this placement does not seem dangerous. However, the problem develops when this technique is transferred to an actual weapon that may discharge. For example, when a police officer is utilizing a firearm to guard a suspect with the officer trigger finger placed inside the trigger guard, there is a great risk of an accidental discharge.
Further, a phenomenon exists, commonly referred to as “sympathetic reflex”, where one hand performs a gripping motion or grips an object and the other hand tends to perform the same action unless commanded to conduct a different task. Thus, if an officer with a firearm drawn grabs at a suspect with one hand while the other hand or finger is placed within the trigger guard, the trigger quite possibly may be actuated consequently discharging the firearm.
Moreover, poor habits may be developed on a shooting range. In particular, most shooting courses utilized by law enforcement provide timed exercises or drills with the elapsed time starting the moment a target faces a shooter. The shooter subsequently draws a firearm and fires a set amount of rounds into the target in the allotted time interval (e.g., three shots/four seconds, etc.). Due to the time constraints and point system utilized by these types of exercises in combination with the certainty of actuating the firearm (unlike the majority of real world scenarios), many shooters place their trigger finger into the trigger guard while the firearm is brought to the ready position. These actions result in an incorrect technique since the trigger finger should only enter the trigger guard when the shooter is ready to shoot.
In addition, a firearm user may intentionally or unintentionally position their hand or finger into the firearm trigger guard. This action produces a situation containing high physical risk to the user and bystanders since discharge of the firearm is likely. However, the risk is often unapparent to those affected, or unknown to others that may be able to lend assistance to diffuse the situation (e.g., law enforcement officers in the field, police dispatch, military, etc.).